Avenir Perdu
by Demeter07
Summary: Euh petit OS. Une histoire qui échoue, un théâtre de marionnettes qui se met en place, l'évolution d'une femme, une famille qui se reconstruit et enfin une libération après 17 ans de chaîne. HG x DM / OC


Bon alors, c'est ma première histoire qui j'ai posté, j'espère que vous allez être compréhensifs. Je suis pour les critiques constructives. Voila merci.

Ensuite Merci à Chupeechan pour avoir corrigé cet Os. lol je fais beaucoup de fautes et je la remercie d'avoir pris sur son temps pour le faire.

Pas de rating.

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande JK Rowling. Cette histoire elle m'appartient.

PS : Désolé s'il subsiste des fautes, autant chez les autres je les vois, autant chez moi...

* * *

Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger. J'ai deux meilleurs amis, Harry James Potter et Ronald Billius Weasley. On me donne le titre de « Miss-Je-sais-tout » on m'a aussi traitée de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Pourtant, après la guerre, on m'a donné celui « D'héroïne de guerre ». On dit de moi que je suis la personne la plus intelligente de Poudlard depuis plus de 50 ans. Mais pourquoi alors je tiens la mains de deux petits anges ? Vous ne pouvez pas répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Moi non plus mais je vais tâcher d'en parler du mieux que je peux.

La guerre s'est finie, les morts se sont amoncelés, la liste de héros gravée sur les murs extérieurs de Poudlard et à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie, des aurors et des professeurs pourvus de l'ordre de Merlin. Des familles endeuillées, des pertes tragiques et bien d'autres choses encore. Et moi j'étais là, serrant mes meilleurs amis et pourtant si loin d'eux.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à me dicter ma vie ? Selon la population magique et mes meilleurs amis, je devais retourner à Poudlard finir mes études, je devais entrer au Ministère parce que c'était logique, je devais sortir avec Ron parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Et j'ai explosé, je refusé de m'enfermer dans un carcan social que d'autres ont choisi pour moi et j'ai fuis. Loin d'eux, de la magie, du deuil, de la mort et des problèmes auxquels, en bonne Gryffondor, j'aurais dû faire face. J'ai pris la tangente au milieu des grandes vacances, lasse d'écouter les autres me dicter ma vie et ma conduite. De toute façon, IL m'avait abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette de Merlin alors pourquoi aurais-je dû continuer à faire semblant d'être heureuse.

Flash Back

Je partis en Australie, pays où la population est massivement le long des côtes et où j'avais envoyé mes propres parents pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tuer. J'avais eu raison. J'ai eu du mal à les retrouver et mon état n'aidait pas vraiment. J'ai mis un long mois pour les dépister. J'ai ensuite ranimé leurs souvenirs et les retrouvailles furent émouvantes et éprouvantes pour moi.

Mes parents n'ayant pas vraiment eu conscience qu'il s'était passé un an. Au départ ils ont étaient furieux contre moi et m'ont longuement fustigée, ont tempêté et hurlé, pour finir par se calmer. Pour recommencer lorsque je leurs ait annoncé la nouvelle. Mon père s'est évanoui sous le choc, ma mère, plus pragmatique s'est contentée de s'asseoir, de me frotter le dos et de me demander de lui expliquer tout depuis le début. Mon récit a alors commencé. Je lui ai parlé de ma 5ème année, où j'ai commencé à l'aimer, jusqu'à son arrivée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Le rapprochement qui a eu lieu, les disputes parfois explosives dont on faisait profiter tout l'Ordre, le moment ou les sentiments ont commencé à se développer, puis avec les joues rouges, la passion qui a débuté entre nous. Voldemort et son retour au pouvoir, notre départ à Harry, Ron et moi dans toute l'Angleterre pour rechercher les Horcruxes et les détruire, le fait que l'on ait dû se séparer et cacher aux yeux des autres notre relation. Et enfin, le dernier soir après la bataille où un peu perdus et en même temps grisés par les évènements qui venaient de se passer, on a fait l'amour dans un coin sombre du château.

Pour finir par me réveiller seule, avec une couverture et juste une note contenant un seul et unique mot. « PARDON ». Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte de suite, mais à la fin de mon récit, un torrent de larmes s'écoulait sur mes joues et tâchait le chemisier bleu de ma mère. Ma mère, qui me serrait dans ses bras tout en me disant des paroles réconfortantes.

Une main, plus grande s'abattit sur mon épaule et je reconnu sous le poids de celle-ci les sentiments profonds que mon père cherchait à me transmettre. Nous avons pleuré tous les trois et sommes restés dans cette position longtemps avant que mon ventre ne crie famine et que ma mère n'en rigole et se lève pour préparer un repas.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je me suis décidée à envoyer un courrier à Harry, Ron ainsi que la famille Weasley pour leur dire où j'étais et que je ne rentrerais pas avant longtemps. J'étais toujours amoureuse malgré mon cœur brisé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait quittée, et maintenant encore moins. Je suis allée à l'hôpital où l'on m'a confirmé mon état et les semaines puis les mois ont passé.

Je travaillais au cabinet dentaire de mes parents tout en me faisant passer pour leur nièce. Au cinquième mois, on m'a dit que j'attendais des jumeaux. Ce jour-là était mémorable, j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes mais le médecin qui me suivait était compétant et me soutenait. Puis j'ai accouché, prématurément certes mais à 4h42 minutes le Jeudi 31 Octobre, Persée William Granger est né suivi quelques minutes plus tard, à 4h51, de Orphée Alexander Granger.

William parce que c'était le nom de mon père et Alexander parce qu'il s'agissait de celui de mon grand-père. Mes parents étaient aux anges et adoraient leurs petits-fils. A leurs naissances, ils avaient une touffe de cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux plutôt clairs. De vrais jumeaux.

Puis j'ai fait un choix, dur, c'est sûr, mais un c'était pour notre bien. Mon avenir proche était l'Australie, je m'y plaisais et la vie était divine mais je continuais à converser avec Harry, Ron et même Ginny par la cheminée. Plusieurs mois après la naissance des jumeaux, j'ai réussi à avoir un poste au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques au ministère de la magie Australien et je n'avais qu'un mot pour décrire mon travail : passionnant.

Je voyais mes enfants grandir et s'épanouir et et avec eux, j'en faisais de même. Plus ils grandissaient, plus leurs cheveux et leurs yeux s'éclaircissaient. J'avais les yeux marrons, lui les avaient gris, eux avaient des yeux vairons. Les médecins n'ont pu expliquer ce phénomène extrêmement rare, toujours est-il que Persée et Orphée ont un œil bleu et l'autre vert. Et ils ont grandi, prit du poids et du caractère, Orphée est le suiveur, Persée le meneur. Orphée est d'un naturel calme et curieux, son frère est plus un fonceur qui aime bien me faire tourner en bourrique. Les jours, les mois et les années ont défilés devant mes yeux et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un théâtre de marionnette, insensible au temps qui passe et n'être actrice d'aucun changement. Pourtant j'ai vieilli, rencontré de nouvelles personnes, j'ai pris un appartement, les garçons ont commencé à aller à l'école et… J'ai avoué ce secret à mes amis.

Les réactions ont étaient différentes suivant chacun. Les années n'ont pas émoussées notre amitié et solide. J'étais présente au mariage de George, à celui de Percy, celui d'Harry et Ginny et pour finir la boucle, celui de Ron. Ils étaient heureux. Je suis venue lors des naissances, allant de Victoire à Louis, de Molly à Lucy, de James à Lily, de Fred et Roxanne, puis celle d'Anthony, Arthur et Annabeth. J'ai craqué et finit par avouer mon histoire lors de la naissance de la petite Lily-Luna. Ils m'ont écoutés, ont pleuré pour moi mais aucun n'a émis un jugement et en cela, je leur en suis reconnaissante. J'ai libéré Ginny de son fardeau, elle qui n'avait jamais dit à quiconque qu'elle savait. J'ai serré Harry et Ron dans mes bras à ne plus pouvoir respirer et j'ai pleuré comme jamais, puis mes deux meilleurs amis se sont levés et ont critiqué « la fouine » pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais c'était trop tard, le temps avait passé et il était marié non ? Je le savais, ça avait fait le une des tabloïds sorciers il y a quelques années. Il avait même un fils, Scorpius, si j'en crois la gazette mais qu'importe, pour avancer je leur ai dit la vérité et une autre qui n'allait pas tarder. J'allais me marier et mon bébé allait naître bientôt.

Au ministère, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes qui ont essayé de m'approcher. Pourtant, chacun leur tour, je les ai repoussé en pensant à lui, qu'elle idiote ! Une vrai crétine et par le caleçon de Merlin je me suis reprise en main, nouvelle garde-robe, nouvelle coiffure, nouvelle moi, nouveau mental. Et j'ai laissé faire le destin qui m'a souri pour une fois. Son nom : Andrew Scofield, un sang-pur Australien qui était à la tête du Département des Aurors Australien. On a commencés à sortir ensemble puis deux ans plus tard il m'a demandé ma main. Je suis tombé enceinte peu après et nous nous sommes mariés rapidement dans une petite chapelle en Australie avec mes amis, ma famille et les siens également. La fête fut somptueuse. Et quelques mois plus tard, je mis au monde une jolie et joufflue petite fille qui avait pour prénom Anthéa. Ce prénom signifie « la fleur et l'excellence ». Ah ma vie à bien évolué.

Fin du Flashback

Nous sommes tous les 5 sur le quai de King's cross, les garçons avec leur gros chariots et leurs deux chouettes. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour rire ou autre chose, toujours est-il que le hibou de Persée se nomme Harry et celui d'Orphée Ron. Les jumeaux savent depuis quelques années, et après leur avoir dit, ils ne m'ont presque plus adressé un mot et ont eu du mal à accepter Drew. Mais avec le temps et, il faut bien l'avouer, les partie de Quidditch, les relations se sont améliorées.

A 11 ans et demi ils rentrent tous les deux en 1ère année, c'est drôle comme le temps passe vite. Sur le quai, j'aperçois Harry, Ginny et leur trois enfants, avec Bill, Fleur et la petite Victoire qui rentre elle-aussi en 1ère année.

Le soir même, j'ai reçu une lettre, celle des jumeaux à propos de leur répartition, je suis partie d'un tel fou rire qu'Andrew est venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Il a lu la lettre et lui aussi a rigolé, finalement la répartition a été telle que je pensais, Orphée est parti à Serpentard et Persée chez les Gryffondors.

Six ans plus tard, les amitiés sont soudées, les couples commencent à se former ou au contraire se déformer. Je suis sur le quai, mon mari et ma fille de neuf ans à mes côtés qui se demande quand elle pourra enfin monter dans ce si joli train. Ses meilleures amies Lily Potter et Annabeth Weasley avec elle. Au loin, les jumeaux discutent avec Victoire Weasley, Jude Spencer et Indira Pashindra. Même séparés par les maisons ces cinq-là sont vraiment intenables. James Potter entre déjà dans le train et rejoins ses amis de deuxième année, Albus, son frère, enlace toujours sa mère. Je suis là, à leur côté pourtant je reste détachée, une silhouette au loin se dessine dans la fumée. Lui. Pourquoi est-il là ? Devant lui, un jeune garçon aux cheveux aussi blond que blanc, un peu comme les jumeaux, seule marque de leur père. Il me regarde, moi aussi, mon regard dérive sur la femme à ses côtés et deux mains entourent mon ventre. Drew, barrière infranchissable qui se dresse entre lui et moi. Drago amorce un geste et se retient quand il voit débarquer deux têtes blonde qui crient :

_ - Maman, Jude a apporté des nouveautés d'Oncle George ! On va y aller, alors on vous dit au revoir tout de suite._

_ - Percy, c'est interdit. _

_ - Mais maman, c'est oncle George et papa à dit que tant qu'on se fait pas prendre c'est pas grave._

_ - Drew à dit ça ? _

_ - Hum chérie, c'est…uh…_

_ - Stop, ne dit rien, on va régler ça se soir, et pour ce qui est de vous deux… Percy reviens !_

_ - Désolé maman, tu sais comment il est._

_ - Oui malheureusement, faites attention tous les deux. Vos nouveaux balais, c'est pas pour amuser la galerie. Tu as tes ASPICS, alors tu révises avant tout et…_

_ - M'man, c'est bon, on a les meilleurs notes de toute façon. _

_ - Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour vous._

_ - Tu t'inquiètes toujours maman._

_ Orphée tourne la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de Drago, puis reviens vers moi._

_ - C'est lui, hein m'man ? C'est notre vrai père._

_ - Oui, mais… Attend, Ou tu vas ? Orphée revient !_

Un peu plus loin.

_ - Bonjour, Orphée Scofield, vous êtes Drago Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - Orphée, arrête de déranger les gens, le train part bientôt._

_ - Voyons MAMAN, il me reste encore du temps. Persée, lui, reste avec Jude et ses farces. Moi j'ai tout mon temps, pour discuter avec un de tes vieux amis._

_ - Ami c'est vite dit, nous étions des camarades, nous faisions partis de l'Ordre. _

_ - Oui, oui, j'ai cru en entendre parler. Le grand DragoMalfoy, ou devrais-je dire le lâche ? Hum… Peut-être pas, le salaud alors ? Toujours pas assez convainquant. Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_ - Orphée arrête immédiatement, vas dire au revoir à ta petite sœur et à ton père. _

_ - Mère voyons je suis en train de faire une partie de ce que vous me demandez. _

_ - ORPHEE ALEXANDER SCOFIELD pars immédiatement ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, plus de balais, plus de titre de capitaine et plus de titre de préfet-en-chef des Serpents, m'as-tu comprise ?_

_ - Oui, c'est bon, j'y vais._

_ - Granger…_

_ - Scofield._

_ - Quoi ? _

_ - Mon nom de femme mariée est Hermione Scofield. Désolé pour cette scène, il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, même pas du tout. _

_ - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Weasley a dit sur moi ? _

_ - Laisse tomber Drago, tu sais si bien le faire… Alors, réitère ton action. Pour une fois, tu feras quelque chose de bien dans ta vie. _

Et je suis retournée voir mon mari. Un sourire et une caresse et j'allais mieux. Mon cœur était toujours tordu de le revoir même après bientôt dix-sept ans. Le train à démarré avec à son bord une très grosse partie de la tribu Weasley, Potter et Malfoy.

Je regarde le train partir et commence à amorcer mon départ, je tombe à nouveau sur son regard, il m'observe et approche seul, je le rejoins.

_ - Qui sont-ils ? _

_ - De quoi parles-tu Drago ? _

_ - Lui, eux, les deux garçons qui t'ont appelé Maman._

_ - Ce sont mes enfants, Persée et Orphée. Percy est à Gryffondor et Orphée est à Serpentard._

_ - Qui est leur père ? _

- …_.._

_ - Répond Hermione, Merde !_

_ - Un proverbe Moldu dit : « On sait toujours ce que l'on perd, jamais ce que l'on gagne ». Pourtant, toi tu n'as jamais su ce que tu avais perdu et dans un sens tu ne le sauras jamais._

Sur cette phrase je suis partie et je l'ai abandonné sur le quai, me dirigeant dans les bras protecteurs de mon mari, attrapant au passage la main de ma fille, le sourire aux lèvres. Le temps s'est écoulé et désormais, j'ai coupé mes fils. Je suis une partie intégrante du théâtre.


End file.
